Galaxies
by Trapped in a Shadow
Summary: Keith shouldn't have pressed that button. Lance shouldn't have left Earth alone. But they both did, and when two rule-breakers cross paths nothing good is bound to happen. Under certain circumstances, of course. (Klance, side of Shallura.)
1. Prologue: Silence

_**Prologue**_

silence

Battleworn, he made his way through the field. It was empty at that point, the only presence the field mice, the pools of blood, and the silence. The three lay there together in perfect unison, harmonizing with one another. They gave him a reminder that he never needed. A reminder of what happened here. He didn't _want_ to remember. He wanted to lie down there, collapse in the grass and let his breathing fade slowly, let his whole existence do the same.

He did just that. The pain was too much for him to handle. He didn't know where he was anymore. The only thing that he was certain of was his name, and even that slipped his memory occasionally. " _Shiro,"_ He thought, although it was only a whisper compared to the ringing in his head. " _Takashi Shirogane."_

It scared him that he could hardly remember even that.

Shiro stumbled, fell into the dry grass. Let everything slip away, his life, his brother, the pain. Yet before he could let go completely, a pair of bright blue eyes blinked. They faded in and out of his vision. There was something about them that gave him hope. Hope to hold on. He didn't know why.

Whoever owned the pair of wide, worried eyes offered him their hand. He struggled to take it, but he managed. Once he was back up on his feet, whoever it was put their arm around him for support. "Oh, you are _not_ dying on me now."

He knew that voice. "I won't," He muttered, trying to muster up the strength to go on. It was hard, so hard. For a few moments he thought he wouldn't be able to, but he remembered the arm around him and whoever had saved him. _Whoever_ had saved him.

Someone had saved him.

And he wasn't going to die.

He didn't know where he was or why he was there. He didn't even know how he had gotten the wounds that scarred his body. That didn't matter. The only three facts that mattered for Shiro in that moment were that he wasn't going to die. That someone had saved him. And that he, Takashi Shirogane, at least knew his name.

That, along with the pair of blue eyes, gave him hope.

 **a/n: hey hey, welcome to my first full Voltron fanfic. I have a book of one-shots that's not really full at all, it would be nice if you looked at that. I don't know, I guess this is going to be fun to write. It's Klance with a side of Shallura. I have the first chapter written already, it'll be up soon.**

 **I'm doing this with a friend of mine in real life, I'm writing and she's editing, so keep in mind that it's not just me doing this.**

 **This chapter is shorter, my normal ones will be around 1,000 words.**


	2. Chapter One: Stars

_**Chapter one**_

stars

He never wanted to kill her.

He never wanted it to turn out like this. No one had. Not at all. But it had, and it started as a flicker. A tiny flicker, one that grew into an inferno that would burn nearly everyone alive. Icy wind slashed at his face and the rain danced its evil dance upon his head as he tried to get his bearings on the isolated beach. It reminded him so much of home, but he knew that was not where he was. Stargazing because he missed home, that was all he was doing. And contemplating his mistakes and everything like that a little bit, too.

As Lance gazed upwards into the sky, he wondered. About home. About his insecurities. About everything that had happened to him. Then, all at once, a bright grey light that looked a little like Earth's moon flashed. Closer and closer it came, getting bigger and bigger. It filled the sky above quickly, and for a moment he wondered if the moon was falling.

He wondered if he was insane, but only for a quick moment that passed like the beat of a drum. He scrambled off his rock, trying to find an angle that would work. Lance needed to see what was coming towards him. Nothing could stop him from doing that, more specifically a misshapen rock. The angle was hard to find. But he managed, and, squinting up into the white light, he saw what it was.

Lance didn't know why he cared. He was supposed to be day-night?-dreaming, not wondering what the big thing in the middle of the sky was. He was supposed to be wondering about every question that was asked and would ever be asked. But he was a rule breaker, wasn't he? A rebel, one without a cause. At this point, he didn't even know. And he didn't care. Well, maybe he did care a little. Not to a point that it would harm anyone, though. Ever since that night, he had been careful not to hurt any others. It was too risky for him, for everyone else, and even though he knew that sometimes risks needed to be taken, they weren't his favorite thing to take.

They had never been.

Snapping himself out of his thoughts and back into reality, he arched his head upwards, even more, to see the details of the thing in the sky. It was grey and white, he knew that much from a single glance. The head of a lion, body of a lion, tail of a lion…

It took him far too long to realize what he was seeing. And even when he did realize it, he didn't believe it. Not one bit. Because the thing they had been fighting over all these years couldn't just be floating in the sky above a planet that hadn't been inhabited for decades. Because the thing was too valuable to do just that.

Lance knew and had known for a while that there were other lions.

But he never thought that they would find _him._

Stars. That was all they could see. They whizzed past them quickly, faster than they had seen them before, brighter then they had been before. Keith loved and hated the stars at the same time. They reminded him of the light that was always present even though a lot of the time- for him, at least- it wasn't. They reminded him of his brother.

His brother.

Shiro.

Keith had to remind himself that he was gone, not coming back. Not anytime soon. It was hard for him, for everyone. He gazed out the window, wondering where the heck they were going. Somewhere that was strange, probably. He wasn't saying that was a bad thing, he just… Didn't like strangeness. Of course, there were times when he did, he was sure everyone had times like that, but for now, he wished he had stayed home.

Or at the Garrison, for that matter. Where it was safe.

Staring out the window, gazing at the stars, at space in general. It made him sad. There were too many memories stored in places he had never been before. Memories of other people. He tried to remember the light that the stars emitted but failed. He tried. Keith always tried. He always would. No one doubted that.

He heard footsteps tap on the floor behind him. Not turning from the window- the stars were too mesmerizing- he muttered, "What?"

"You okay, Keith?" A concerned voice came. "You've been staring out the window for… Like, twenty minutes now."

"Hunk, I'm fine." He sighed. "Just… Thinking." That wasn't false, not really, but he had been wondering and questioning life a little, too.

"Okay." He could practically feel Hunk staring at him, concerned, but nodding anyways.

Keith stood up slowly. "I need to talk to Pidge."

"Oh, okay, sure. He's doing something with the tech in the back of the ship lion thingy."

"Wait," He paused, scrunching his eyebrows together and rushing to the pilot's seat. "Who's flying?" The statement was more to himself than anyone else, to snap himself back into reality, for him to be the leader he was always meant to be. Soon he would.

The answer he never asked for came from the back. "It's on autopilot," Pidge said softly, so quiet that he could hardly hear it over the lion. Keith didn't think he needed to respond to that, and he was going to stop the autopilot anyway. Skimming through the buttons, his gaze settled on one that didn't have any words. A big red button that was calling his hand to push it. He wasn't even going to ask Pidge if it was okay to push it, he was going to do it anyways. Keith thought of what consequences it could avail and debated not doing it, but before his sensible part could take over he slammed it down hard.

All he knew after that was that they were going really fast, and his hand stung a lot. Apparently, he had slammed it a little _too_ hard. As they began to go faster and faster, he wished he had stayed by the window. But the stars, _the stars,_ they looked even better from here, despite the speed they were traveling at and how Keith was hunched over, breathing hard, wishing he didn't push that button.

Hunk eventually made his way to the front of the lion, although not without many loud thumps that had to be him falling down coming from the back. "Keith-" He said, out of breath like the pilot. He had fallen down again and didn't bother to get back up. "-Don't press that button again."

That was the last thing Keith remembered hearing before they crashed.

 **a/n: Yup, here's the first chapter. Hope you enjoyed it, leave a review if you want, maybe a follow or favorite? That would be nice. This chapter, in a nutshell, is basically Keith pressing a button he wasn't supposed to. And they crash landed. That too. I don't know, constructive criticism would be nice! Thank you. Oh, and if you wanna chat about Voltron with me just PM me. Thank you again!**


	3. Chapter Two: Fires

_**Chapter two**_

fires

It was still raining when Lance first saw the fire. He was damp, the world was damp, and fog misted over everything remotely close to the shore. The waves crashed on the cliffside. It seemed like such an odd time for a fire. He leapt of his rock quickly. No doubts crossed his mind that it was the white lion he had seen in the sky not moments before. He still wondered how the lion had found him and if it had even done so.

Lance nearly slipped a few times on the wet grass. He pushed on, hair matted down from the rain. He wasn't stopping until he got to the lion. As if to prove his point to no one in particular, he broke into a fully fledged run. He didn't care if he fell, it would still be faster, and that was all that mattered. It was one of those rare rainy days when the sun was still shining. Those had always struck him as strange, but he could be grateful for it then.

The mist was clearing by then. He was far into the stretch of grass that he loved so much as a child, farther from the shore then he had been in a while. He spent most of his time there, on his rock, thinking about whatever crossed his mind. It was still damp and still raining, but he could still see the fire burning in the dry- wet?- grass. He ran a little faster, hoping that the lion was safe, that whoever was _in_ the lion was safe.

The metal door opened for him right away. Lance didn't stop to wonder why, at that point all he cared about was getting the people who were in it out safely. One quick glance inside told him that things were most definitely not the best they could be. There were three in the room he had stepped into, which looked like it was the cockpit of the lion.

One slightly larger boy was sprawled out on the floor. Dark brown hair, a yellow headband encircling it, and darker skin with eyes to match. He was the first to speak. "W-who are you?" He groaned, trying to sit up but failing miserably.

The second one, a smaller girl or boy- he couldn't tell at first- sat up, fixed his glasses, and flattened his amber hair. "And where are we?" He glanced around the room, and Lance followed his gaze around the room. "Oh gosh, Keith! Hunk, get over here!" He guestered for the other one to come. They both had worried look on their faces, eyes wide, as if their world was falling apart. Lance could understand, to them it probably was. He could tell they had no idea what they were doing or where they were, and he could tell that they never intended to be in a giant, flying, magical space lion together.

Considering the circumstances, they were handling it pretty well. Very well.

"Oh," Lance said in a small voice upon seeing the battered face, cuts across it, black hair this way and that. He raced over to this boy who they had called Keith, kneeling over by his side and offering him his hand. "Are you okay?"

"Not really…" Nevertheless, he took his hand and let Lance lift him upwards.

"Let's get you to my camp, Keith." He put one arm around him for support. Hunk quickly came up on the other side and put his arm around his friend, too. "One of the first people I've seen in years is _not_ going to die on me. Not here, at least, not now."

Last time someone had died on him hadn't been good at all.

Darkness, pain, and the unpleasant warmth of an fire surrounded Keith. It's wasn't a welcome fire, that much he could tell right off the bat. It wasn't like his fireplace back on Earth. It wasn't anything like Earth at all. It hadn't been this entire time. The pain, the ringing, the grey lights, it all faded in and out, in and out, like a song he had learned to play on piano back at home but couldn't quite remember.

Keith blinked. Right when he thought the pain was going to stop for a while, it came back. Blinking hurt. Breathing hurt. There was no way he was at least a little bit okay. It _hurt_ so bad, more than it ever had before. He lay there, waiting for someone to help him, for someone to say something.

Voices. Muddled voices, in his head.

Footsteps. Footsteps coming towards him.

He blinked again, trying to clear his vision, struggling to keep his eyelids from fluttering close. He didn't know where he was, but he knew how he had gotten there: By pressing a big red button that he probably shouldn't have.

Someone offered him their hand. He took it, and, still unaware of what was happening, felt himself being hoised upwards by the unknown person, arm around him for support. Another person, who was undoubtedly Hunk, came up on his other side to support him. Keith didn't know who the first person was, but he was thankful.

The one who had helped him up said something that he couldn't quite make out. Something about 'not dying.' He wondered where in space he was, where Shiro was, how he had gotten so badly injured by a crash. It was all so confusing for him, since the pod with nothing in it crashed outside of the Garrison, since he had finally followed the energy to the white lion, since they had been speeding through space faster then he even thought possible.

It was raining on the planet outside. The dampness of the grass seeped through him slowly, making him shiver. At least the wetness helped the pain, a little bit. They walked through the rain together, Pidge following close behind them. They all walked in silence, without any words, the only noise the rain pattering on the grass.

Keith didn't know how he had managed to stay awake for that long. Darkness took over his vision once again, and, again, he wished he hadn't pressed that button.

 **a/n: so... I'm just gonna give you chapter 2+3 back to back, because I'm not gonna be able to update for a while. Hopefully you enjoy both of them, once I can update again it'll go back to one a week, so... Enjoy? I guess? It would be great if you left a follow or a favorite, maybe a review? Thank you again, wishing you the best rest of your day/night, if you're anything like me and stays up late reading fanfics.**

 **Anyways.**

 **Enjoy!**


	4. Chapter Three: Stories

_**Chapter three**_

stories

Lance did not think that Keith looked good health-wise. Unfortunately, he wasn't a doctor. If he was, he wouldn't have so many scars himself. Scars of battles with himself, stumbling over rocks, and everything else that could possibly happen to him while alone on a planet. He had to remind himself that he was not alone anymore, and that someone had found him.

He thought the visitors would be more impressed by his camp, but apparently they weren't. To be fair, it was a simple camp, just a makeshift tarp over a place to sleep. The lone tree that he liked to sleep in swayed with the wind of the storm. The tree offered him protection, but with the stormclouds completely covering up the sun, it seemed more eerie than anything else. Shadows crossed his face as he remembered things he never wanted to.

Lance lay Keith down on where he would normally sleep, softly putting the blanket over him, brushing his fingers across Keith's forehead lightly. It wasn't warm, if anything colder than Lance was used to."Your friend'll be fine. He doesn't seem to have a fever, he's just battered up from the crash." He looked up, worry still in his eyes but fading. This wasn't as bad as last time. That much he was thankful for.

"His name's Keith." The small one said. "I'm Pidge, this is Hunk."

"Nice to meet you all. I wish it were under better circumstances," He hesitated, scratching the back of his neck, wondering how he should talk to these people. They seemed to speak the same language, which was a start. "I'm Lance."

Hunk glanced over at Keith, who had rolled over on the stiff bed of moss only moments before. He didn't look comfortable or happy. "Are you _sure_ Keith's going to be okay?" Real, genuine concern was in his voice, concern Lance wished he had someone to bestow upon.

"If he stays inside, yeah." He paused, and his cabin-tent thing fell into complete silence once again. "How'd you guys get here?" Lance asked. "Sorry if it's kinda an odd question… I've just been alone on this planet for a while now, so it's kinda special that you came here. It's been to long since I've seen other people."

"I would prefer if we waited until Keith woke up. He knows the story better than both of us." Pidge said, pushing his glasses further up on his nose. "How did you get here? If you don't mind me asking, of course."

Lance sighed. "It's fine. I would rather forget, but I want to be remembered, and sharing stories is part of that, I guess." He tried to smile, and started telling of how he had got there. As he told, the memories came back to him as clear as they ever had.

Like nearly everything else in Lance's life, it started with a battle and siblings. Those two things weren't related, of course, it was just how it started. He remembered the day so clearly it was almost painful, even though he wanted to forget so much.

The purple light bathed nearly the whole planet. So many people were panicking, so many people didn't know what to do. Lance was one of the only exceptions for this. It was so horrible, the memories, the death, the whole of it.

He was in the Garassion at the time. Lance knew where the pods were, and as the world was bathed in the purple light of the Galra ship, he grabbed oldest brother, who happened to be sneaking out with him, too. His brother decided to stay behind and fight.

Lance left Earth by himself.

He never really expected to survive and crash land on an isolated planet. He lost track of the days quickly, and the only thing he knew for sure was that he had been there for a while. When people finally happened to stumble across his planet, it was one of the best things he'd ever experienced.

Their names? Coran, Allura, and Natri.

Lance honestly never thought he would cross paths with other aliens besides Galra after the battle, but, like it always happened, he was proven wrong. Natri was injured badly when they arrived. Coran and Allura tried their best to help Lance nurse her back to health, but they were no healers. The only good thing about her death was that there was one less thing to worry about. She faded peacefully in the night.

Allura and Coran wanted to leave right after that. They thought it was Lance's fault that she died when it really hadn't been, and they tried to leave right after that. He begged them to stay, tried to prove that it wasn't his fault. There was no convincing them. His first friends in ages left as quickly as they came.

After that, Lance swore that he would never let anyone else die on him. For him, when bonds were formed, they were not to be broken. It was his unspoken rule, one that insured chaos and peace nearly at the same time.

Pidge and Hunk listened quietly, without any questions or interruptions. This was not like them, not at all. Could one's story truly be so captivating? If Lance was telling the truth, and apparently he was, yes, yes it could. They lost track of time while listening, and by the time he was done the sun was up. The only one who had gotten a little bit of rest was Keith, and he had been out for the whole time.

"Sounds like you've been through alot more than us." A gravelly, pained voice came from behind them. Rustling the sheets as he tried to sit up, trying his best to fix his hair, Keith managed to actually come out of it all like someone who hadn't been through a crash landing. Which was false, because he had.

"Depends what _you've_ been through." Lance grinned upon seeing him awake and at least a little bit okay. He guessed this time no one would die on him, but it was still far too early to tell. They had only known each other for hours, and most of that time Keith hadn't even been conscious.

Keith sighed, laying back down. "We've been through enough." Stormy-grey eyes met Lance's ocean-blue ones.

They both had the same kind of sadness in their gaze.

They had both been through so much.

They didn't deserve it, and no matter how much they both wanted otherwise, that was what they got.

 **a/n: woop, here's the next chapter I promised. As always, enjoy, the next 3 or so chapters will come in around a week or so. Maybe a month. I'm not sure how long, but, I know I already said this, please enjoy! Review, follow, favorite, maybe? Also, thank you so much everyone who's supported this so far. It makes me so happy...**

 **Again, enjoy, I'll see you all soon!**


End file.
